Blue Typhoon Monsoon
by Day-Week
Summary: As sonic and eggman put aside their differences and joined forces, they battle to defeat the Metarex and save the galaxy. Within this time frame some of our mobian friends have to deal with difficult challenges and love will be at stake between two individuals within the group. Rated M for sex and language. ShadowxAmy
1. Prologue

_**Sega owns all characters**_

**Warning: **Contains high Adult Content within this story, 18+ is rated. Sexual content with minor language involved. I'm not responsible for young audience reading this. Bashing and ill mannered comments will not be tolerated. Read at own risk!

**NOTE: **First lemon story, review and comment at bottom of page(s) Mostly in second person point of view. With narration and two main character pov's.

* * *

**- Prologue -**

* * *

(Her Pov)

It's been a week since leaving earth and my mind is running a mile in a minute. Sitting on my window ledge of my personal room in the west hall of Tails new machine The Spaceship Blue Typhoon. My back towards the sliding door that leads to the metal halls. My left foot hanging over the edge, while my right was closed to my body with my right arm laying on it.

I have been feeling uneasy within the past few days. Since his introduction onto the ship. These emotions I'm having aren't leaving me alone and won't settle down. Each passing minute he is on my mind 24/7. Since the "accidental hug" on or I should say was Prison Island. He has been in the back of my mind for quite some time now. I thought my long time crush was enough but oh how I was wrong. My feelings for Sonic haven't change, he is my blue hero but my obsession for us to get married has faded. I have been thinking about another male lately and it's starting to scare me a bit but at the same time my heart has been beating so fast. Like it's ready to pop out of my chest. Even though we only glance towards each other or be in the same room for a few minutes, I can feel his stares on the back of my head.

Don't get me wrong I'm not offended by his stares or his demeanor. It just draws me closer to him not physically but mentally. I can feel red in my face, limbs going numb, and a weird hot sensation from my stomach. I try to hold my ground while he is within eye shot but I would back out and walk away. I'm more liking the fact that I'm getting his full attention but not like this. I don't want to make unwanted scene with the others around. It's making it harder for me to ignore him while stares at me. I don't know what's going on but I'm willing to get to the bottom of it. Even if I have to force the answers out of him!

* * *

(His Pov)

I haven't seen the doctor become so frightened. He has been on toe for many days since the Metarex invaded earth and almost obliterated him into dust. Which I find rather amusing. I have been wandering around on his "Eggship" for any information that is useful but no avail. I stand in the shadows of the main room on the ship and stare onwards of space. I have been seeing that bat sneak around the ship for evidence or the chaos emeralds. It's funny how she realized that Faker has five of them, while Eggman has two within his possession. Both of them made an agreement to join forces until this Metarex crap is dealt with.

I have noticed some of fakers friends have been acting differently lately. Faker, and his two friends have been on edge, Rouge is still teasing that echidna to no end, Cream and her chao have been hanging around the female seedrian a lot, and Rose hasn't been with the rest of the group. Which is odd, since she usually clings on faker like glue or talking to Cream most of the time. Don't get me wrong on any feelings I have for Rose aren't in romantic ways, it's just curiosity that's gotten me interested on her unusual behavior. She talks to Tails or she is off somewhere on the ship.

I have been studying her body language for the past few days now and found myself slightly interested on her cosmic change of her demeanor. Once in a while I would join the others on the fox's ship and listen to their conversations. I just stand back and observed them from afar. As I skim around they all talk and laugh amongst themselves like the Metarex infestation doesn't exist.

The corner of my eye I would watch Rose walk towards the window of the room and stare onwards with a non emotional expression on her face. That got me confused for a split second but I brushed it off as her rabbit friend came to her. After seemed like hours Rose left the room without anyone noticing. I watched her every move until she left. I started to wander what's going on.

Little did I know, I was about to get myself into a situation that I can't push away nor walk away from.

* * *

_This takes place during season three of SonicX TV series with the sonic gang battling the Metarex. I'm altering the characters to become a bit older but with their same personalities. As you can see who the main characters are and there "romantic struggle" is just beginning. Comment below if you wish to._


	2. Realization

(Shadow's Pov)

In the main control room on the eggship, I have been skimming through all of its data. Nothing interested me in the slightest. I lie back on the chair and let my thoughts wonder. Lately my train of thoughts is mostly on Rose and I'm starting to get pissed. I usually think of Maria or Holly but it goes right back too Rose within a split second. I don't know why it's always like this, since I first time laid eyes on her on the fox's ship. I have been thinking about the time that she hugged me as she realized I'm not faker. My emotions went everywhere from that point on. Even though I didn't show any emotion, my body was feeling the warmth that was coming off of her. I haven't felt body contact in over 50 years. Secretly I enjoyed it but the mission was first. So I brushed it off.

I was also grateful that she convinced me to save the earth than destroy it. She is like Maria in some way but not fully. I'm still keeping my promise to Rose and Maria. I do feel content while watching her smile to others, help those in need, and have all of that energy to protect her companions. I do respect her ways of friendship with me but I'm starting to get this feeling that I want to become more with Rose than just mire friends. I'm getting more furious of my thoughts and emotions by the moment. I got up from the chair and left the main control room. As I was walking within the halls I was cretin. I need to confront Rose and figure out these feelings I have been having but the problem is how do I pull this off without the others in ear shot…..

(Amy's Pov)

As I sit on my section of the controls in the main part of the ship. I have been talking to Tails about the missions and hanging with Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo. I was looking for anything new to add but noting to report onto the computer. I turn it off and walked out. I haven't been clinging onto Sonic lately and he is a bit concerned of my changed behavior. He has asked me if I'm okay and I tell him I'm fine. The look on his face is not convinced but I walk around him and walk away. The rest of my friends have been pulling me aside too but I tell them the same thing.

My thoughts have been on Sonics rival Shadow for some time now. I don't know why but every time I think of him, my face blushes, and I feel different. Not like my obsession I had for Sonic for many years. It is stronger and more intense of the feelings that I feel. As her train of thought continued she went to her room at the back of the ship. She walks in and took off her red boots. There she laid on her bed and tried to take a nap. Before she falls asleep her thoughts are on the black and red hedgehog.

(Narration)

As Amy is asleep the camera within her room was on and focused on her sleeping form. In the main system of the ship Sonic was watching her and trying to figure out on why she wasn't chasing him, hugging him from behind, talk about marriage, boyfriend stuff, and so on while they are in the same room or in conversations. He is more interested on finding out why she is acting different and concerned if anything is wrong with her. She is like a sister to him and he doesn't want to lose that connection between them. Sonic leans forward on the chair and holds his head up with his arms on the systems key pad. Staring at her sleeping form with a steady look on his face.

(Shadow's Pov)

Faker and his friends are having a get together in there ship. Both Rouge and myself went inside. It's held in the lounge within the corridors of the ship. Some having conversations, others joking around. I stood furthest away from the rest and observed them from a distance. My eyes traveled from faker and his friends to Rose. My arms folded and leaning against the wall. My focus was mainly on Rose for quite some time now. She was talking to Cream and Cosmo but her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face. I was studying her body language and zoned out for a while but that all ended when faker zipped next to me and was too close for comfort. I got irritated fast.

"What's up shades?" Sonic cheerfully said with a smirk.

"Will you stop calling me Shades before I punch that smirk off your face." I threatened.

"Aw lighten up buddy it's a get together and you're supposed to be having fun not be by yourself." He suggested towards Shadow.

"I rather watch from afar than talk with you faker" I said distastefully.

Sonic frowned and pouted. Tapping his foot on the floor and thought for a second. Shadow on the other hand was getting irritated by his childish behavior and wanted to walk away. Before he could do so, Amy came walking toward the two male hedgehogs.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked politely while facing him.

"What up Amy?" Sonic looked at her. Shadow also looked at Amy and studied her. Sonic was a bit uneasy because she isn't giving him her bone crushing hugs. I on the other hand was standing there astonished that Amy stood her ground and didn't do anything toward faker but I didn't express it.

"Tails need you for planning the next mission on the Metal Planet and plan tactics on the next assault to the Metarex." Amy said.

"Okay got it." Sonic smiled and walked away.

She watched him leave and turned to me with a smile on her face. I looked at her with no emotion on my face. I leaned back on the wall with my arms crossed. I didn't like the quietness between us and started a conversation. Which is odd because I don't talk to others this much.

"If I may ask, why aren't you chasing after faker or hugging him to death?" I started saying.

"I don't know" she said back to me while shrugging her shoulders.

Wait she doesn't know why? My thoughts went on. I'm thinking either she gave up on the whole Sonic obsession thing or stopped for something else. My thoughts were cut short when she talked again.

"I'm guessing my obsession for Sonic was kind of childish and I finally realized that he wouldn't fall for me." She said with a bored expression covering her face. I for one stood there staring at her. I was interested in this conversation we are having and a weird feeling started inside of me.

"Is this the only reason why?" As I'm asking this, I felt a jittery feeling that is ready to express itself really fast but I kept my control intact.

"No, he has feelings for Sally and his freedom to run is what he is more interested in than going on dates with me." She sighs and looks forward. "Besides his love for chili dogs is more important, than my romantic feelings."

Then she giggles and turns her head back at me "Funny thing is that I don't mind if Sonic only sees me as a friend than a girlfriend." I just stand there, staring in her jade eyes that held no regret and no sadness within them. I'm getting more interested into Rose by each sentence that is coming from her.

She puts her right hand on my left shoulder. I notice that I welcome that touch and not dislike it. The warmth coming of this touch is making me feel funny inside. I look at her with a softer expression.

Her eyes widen and blushes pink on her peach muzzle. I thought it was cute. Wait….cute? Where did that come from?

Before either of us could say anything. Cream yelled Amy's name and waved at her to fallow her. She let go of my shoulder and turned head to the side and blushed red as her ears went back against her head. She turned and walked to her rabbit friend.

As I'm staring at her back while she walks away from me, my body relaxed for a minute. I closed my eyes and think to myself all of what happened. Her talking to faker up to walking away from me. She has matured and looked more attractive. I'm starting to like this new Rose and hoping to learn more from her.

As I look around the room I realize there are cameras on the walls. I'm starting to think there are cameras in all of the rooms on this ship. I look back at Amy's body and see her looking at me in the corner of her eyes. She sees me looking at her, her face turns red and looks away. I chuckle at this and realized who Rose has feelings for.

"This is gonna be interesting indeed." As I said this with a smirk placed on my muzzle.


	3. Jungle Planet Assault

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As we port onto the next planet that the Metarex plans to destroy, we discovered it's a jungle planet with huge abundance of life. The eggship lands further away from the faker's ship and lands on the planets ground smoothly. Both Rouge and I walk off the ship and scan the area for the Metarex or any other forms of danger. As we do this Eggman comes out and gives us the next orders.

"Shadow, Rouge we need those five remaining chaos emeralds!" Eggman yells.

After saying that he gives us communicator/tracker devices, to stay in contact with each other and track sources. Rouge puts it away immediately but I look at mine for a bit.

Rouge looks at him with a smirk while her hands on her hips. I look at him with my usual expressional face with my arms crossed. I have other "matters" to deal with, than retrieving the chaos emeralds.

"Rouge your best at this. Steal the remaining emeralds and report them back to me on the ship." Eggman spouts at Rouge.

"Sure but what's in it for me?" Rouge persuades.

I know for a fact that she won't do the job without some sort of payment. I look away still scanning the landscape. My ears points back to their conversation.

"One of the emeralds and many jewels within the process." Eggman offers with a smile.

Rouge's face lights up and her wigs flap with excitement. Now that's an offer to get her going but mire jewels don't interest me.

"Deal!" Rouge screams and flies off towards the faker's ship. Eggman looks at me and gives me the next orders. I put the device in my quills and look at him.

"Alright Shadow I have different matters for you to deal with." Eggman starts off. "You track down Sonic and his friends, distract them from returning to the ship. So Rouge can receive the emeralds."

I nod my head and start to walk off into the jungle. Before I get out of earshot from Eggman yells at me again. "Shadow make sure that the Metarex don't find us and the emeralds!"

I walk further away until I'm not in earshot of Eggman. I took out the tracker device and add the coordinates of the ship. I paused for a minute and went back of my previous plan. Changing the coordinates from faker's ship to Rose's location, I smirk. Eggmans plan will have to wait, I have a plan of my own to deal with. The coordinates locked on and I started to skate my way into the jungle to the location. The smirk planted on my face widens as I get closer to my destination.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

We landed on the new planet and it looks pretty. Trees everywhere, flowers in the grass, vines hanging on the trees, and rivers around us. The jungle was pretty but the mission was first before site seeing. Tails tells us important information after we landed.

The Metarex are searching for the planets egg but I don't know why?" Tails added.

Cosmo comes to Tails and looks at the rest of us saying "The planets egg is the heart of the planet. Without it the planet will dry up and explode." She explains "They need the egg to use its power source to take over the galaxy."

We all look at her with shock expressions planted on our faces. Now that's scary and the planet will explode just like Prison Island did.

Sonic jumps forward and said "Then it's settled we save the planets egg, defeat the Metarex that show up, and fly off to the next planet." His confidence shows again

Tails shakes his head "It's not that easy Sonic." He looks at the rest of us and adds "We need to split into teams for a better chance of scouting the Metarex and the planets egg but one of us needs to stay behind to guard the master emerald and the chaos emeralds."

Knuckles walked to Tails and says "I will guard them since I am the master emeralds guardian."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic shouted with his thumbs up and smile. The rest of us agree and nod our heads.

"Okay that's fine but we need to stay in contact if anything happens." Tails reaches into his gear bag on him and hands everyone a tracking/communicator devises. "These devices will keep us updated and will locate each other if in any danger. As long as your devices are on, we can locate where you are and find you."

"Thanks buddy, now we need to be in teams to scout those hunks of scrap metal and save this planets egg." Sonic said "Me and Tails in one team."

"I'm staying behind on the ship." Knuckles states.

"Me, Cram, Cheese, and Cosmo will be another team." I said. Cream and Cosmo agree with smiles on their faces.

"Team Chaotix will scout elsewhere for clues as well." Espio said.

We all spread out into the jungle and search for the Metarex and the planets egg. I was search for the egg mostly with Cream and Cosmo but my mind was somewhere else at the moment. Until Cream snapped me out of my mind.

"Miss Amy are you okay?" Cream asked with care and Cheese flies to my side with worry on his face. Cosmo looks at me with concern too.

"I'm okay guys, thanks for worrying about me." I said sweetly "We need to move further to search for the planets egg and keep it safe."

Cream and Cosmo agree and we all move forward.

* * *

**(Sonic's Pov)**

"I don't get it?" Sonic complains.

"Don't get what Sonic?" Tails asks while looking at his device scanner.

"Amy hasn't been screaming and chasing me like she used to, is there something I did wrong?" Sonic continued

Tails looks up at him with the expression saying really…..With his ears folded back and sweat drops at him. "It sounds like you miss the attention that Amy usually gives you Sonic." He stated with a smart tone with a smirk on his face.

Sonic looks at his fox friend like he just slapped him across the face. Eyes big as saucers, ears folded down, and small blush on his cheeks.

"NO I DON'T!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs and pouts away.

"Sure you don't Sonic." Tails rolls his eyes and knows that Sonic misses her bone crushing hugs and screams Sonikku.

They walk off more in silence and look forward for any sign of the Metarex or the planets egg.

(Amy's Pov)

Further we walked Cream decided to fly with her long rabbit ears to get a better look ahead. She spots something and calls back to us.

"Miss Amy, Miss Cosmo I found something up ahead over there." She points forward and flies back to us on the ground. We all ran to the location and found a transparent rock thing.

"That's the planets egg!" Cosmo said with excitement and picks it up.

The egg was green transparent shell with a pretty swirl inside that looks like a space galaxy swirls you see in the stars of space. I thought it was pretty and interesting looking.

I scan around for any sign for Metarex but found nothing. I turned on my tracker device and it located nothing within the area. I tried to communicate to the others and waited for a response from them back. Tails got to me first by responding.

"Tails here" He said through his communicator.

"We found the planets egg and no Metarex nearby. We are on our way back to the ship." I said back.

"Okay Sonic and I found a Metarex wandering around and we are following it. We will be a while to make it back" Tails said. He found a Metarex! And knowing Sonic he would crush it into pieces…..I look at the communicator with a frown and sighed. I turned it off after that.

We started to walk back to the ship. Cosmo holds the planets egg and Cream and Cheese fly above us for any signs of the robots. It went smoothly for a few minutes. Until I had this feeling of being watched. I stopped and looked back and around but couldn't see anything through this thick jungle.

Cosmo looked back at me and asked "Are you okay Amy?" I lookd back at her and said "Yes I'm fine. I thought I saw something but it was nothing." She nodded her head and went forward and so did I.

My spine tingled and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I knew I was being watched by something but I couldn't find out what it was. I walked slower but could still see Cosmo and Cream in front of me. I looked to my left and saw nothing. Then out of know where a white gloved hand grabbed me and pulled me into the tree lines.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

It felt like hours but it was less than an thirty minutes till I found her. I stood on a tall branch of a tree, a good distance from their eye sight but I could see them. Rose with that seedrian Cosmo and Cream with her Chao. They found the planets egg and where trying to communicate to the others on the device in Roses hand. Her face expressed showed that she wanted to throw the device across the lands but didn't do so.

I could hear its Tails on the other end of the device and listened to the conversation. Knowing where they are located but my focus was on Rose. Now that I have her in my sights, she won't get away from me.

They started to walk off but I kept up with them in the tree lines. My sight was on Rose and I smirked on her reaction. She knows somebody is watching her but doesn't know who it is. As she moved further away from her friends and looked to her left. Now was my chance to grab her into the trees.

I reached for her and pulled her towards me. I hold her mouth with my left hand and my right arm holding her body against mine. Her body warmth felt nice but I didn't show it. She felt tinny in my strong hold I have on her.

She looks over her shoulder and sees it's me and blushes red on her cheeks. She realizes how close we are and gets out of my grasp. She backs away with each step as I move forward to her until her back hits a tree behind her.

My hands land on each side of her face and leaned forward till our noses where touching.

"Found you Rose" I said with a smirk planted on my muzzle.

She blushes redder and looks away from me in embarrassment. I chuckle at this. My right hand touched her chin to make her look back at me. My eyes lower to her lips as they spread a bit and I leaned forward. My mind went blank and let instinct took over.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

Shadow was the one who grabbed me and is now so close to kissing me! My mind was going in circles and my actions weren't listening to me. He leans forward to kiss me. As his lips touch mine in a light manor, I was shocked. I looked at his closed eye lids and started to close mine in a few seconds. My mind want blank and I wrap my arms around his neck.

My body was pushed back even further into the tree behind me. I used Shadow's body for leverage and wrapped my legs around his waist. I gave and he noticed. His body tensed until he relaxed again. His arms went onto my body and I was liking his every touch. It set my skin and pink fur on fire, making me crave it more.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As I was holding her body to mine with the tree as leverage. She gave in and I was startled. She gave in so quickly and she seems to enjoy my every touch. I was liking where this was going and continued. The kiss turned passionate and I started to push my tongue on her lips for entrance. She was in shock for a second and her lips parted. Enough for me to push forward. I licked every part of her mouth and we started to french kiss. This feeling was amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

The further our tongues battles for dominance the more aroused I felt. My hands explored any part of her body that I could touch through her red dress. She felt really good and she was craving more of me. My body started to push against her and she moaned into my mouth. That set me off and I lunged for her neck and kissed there. She grabbed my shoulders and moved her head back for me to have more access. She moans more as I licked her neck and bite it. The bite was gentle and I didn't leave a mark there yet. Her legs pulled me closer to her lower body and I couldn't help myself. I was too far into this with Rose and I lost track of everything.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

While Shadow was attacking my neck, my moans got louder and I called his name. That made him growl with excitement and his right hand went to my thighs. I was so lost in this passion that we are sharing; I didn't mind where his hands were traveling. My legs pulled him closer and he grinded onto my body. I moaned louder and called his name again

"Shadow…..ah" I was starting to get aroused and my moans went on and on.

He growls and his grazed my neck with his teeth and his fangs. I pulled his head closer to my face and heatedly kissed him again. It fell like hours but I wasn't sure. My mind and body were far away from reality. I couldn't control myself and neither could Shadow. My other hand went to his tuff of white chest fur and played with it. I heard a moan from him and did it again. As I did this, his hand was covering my clothed chest and touched around. I wished that my dress was off so I could feel his touch on my skin but I didn't have to wait for long.

Shadow moved his hand around until it went under my dress and touches my bear skin. He squeezes my chest and rubs around. I grabbed his wrist in my way of liking it. I looked at his red eyes and they carried lust and desire. I moaned louder and he grunted as his body grinds further onto mine. He grabs my thighs and pulls me closer to his waist for better access. We grinded into each other for a while and I moaned every time. He moans and grunts as we went further into our arousal.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

My self control was about to go. I moved hand to her underwear and played with it on her body. She moaned with ecstasy and blushed red as my striped on my quills. I leaned forward and kissed her again. This went on for a few more times. I looked at her eyes and they carried lust and passion in them. I was ready to continue this further. As our grinding got rougher and my hand was ready to take off her underwear. I wanted her so badly and my mind was gone beyond cloud nine. I loved every second of the passion we were sharing and I wanted to continue further.

I looked at her for giving me the okay to take this into another level. She kissed me again and nodded her head and I was about to grab for her underwear and pull it down until one of the communicator devises went off.

"Shadow it's Rouge. Are you there?" My communicator went off.

We stopped all movement and looked at each other in shock. We both blushed red and I let her down. As I let go of her, she fixed her dress and looked away in embarrassment. I was very irritated that we were interrupted. Rouge just loves to piss me off to no end.

I grabbed my device out of my quills and talked to Rouge with anger.

"What do you want!" I yelled into the device

"Geese don't get so testy, did I interrupt something important?" Rouge says

"Yes you did and what is it." I barked back. I was ready to crush this devise in my hand but I controlled myself.

"I got the stuff and heading back to the ship." She responds.

"Affirmative, I'll be there in a few." I said back and shut my communicator off.

I looked at Rose and sighed "Rose even though this time was cut short, I will continue what we started." I smirked at her and she blushed.

She walks up to me and grabs my face into her hands. She kisses me and I kissed her back. My arms sink around her petite body and pulled her closer. She smiles at me and said "I will be waiting."

With that I let go of her and chaos controlled back to Eggmans ship. Rouge was jumping for joy and asked what happened. I glared at her and walked into the ship saying nothing. My plan stopped but my motives were still in motion. I did realized some information of fakers ship and put them to my advantage. I want into my quarters of the eggship and locked my door shut for no disturbance. I thought of my next advantage and smirked.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

After Shadow disappeared, I felt disappointed. My anger wanted to slap Rouge with my hammer for the interruption but I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed and fixed my attire. As I do so I hear Cosmo and Cream calling for me and I called for them back. They were worried about me and didn't like how I "ran" off.

"Amy are you okay? Me and Cream were searching over two hours for you" Cosmo said with worry in her voice.

Two hours! I was gone for two whole hours? I thought it was thirty minutes but who could count time while in "that situation" I was in…..Anyway I looked at her and I had to lie and said "I'm okay I was battling a Metarex and won."

I couldn't tell her the truth, it would freak her out and the others wouldn't like it. I had to keep this to myself and Shadow wouldn't say anything either. Both Cream and Cosmo told me to be more careful and contact us if need help. I nodded my head and we went back to the ship.

As we got there they presented the planet egg to Tails and went off into the ship. Knuckles talked to Sonic. The Chaotix came back with some valid information about the Metarex's next target. I on the other hand was thinking of what happened with Shadow earlier. My face blushed and I went into the ship to venture back to my room. My body started to get hot again of the encounter we had and I went to get a cool shower. My thoughts went back to the passion we shared and thought about him for the rest of the night.


	4. Back Tracking

**(Amy's Pov)**

It's been four days since the intimate encounter back on the jungle planet I had with Shadow. I can't stop thinking about it…..it's driving me nuts! The way his body fits into mine like a missing piece of a puzzle, his hands traveling all over my body, his powerful strength holding me close to him, his kisses making my legs go weak, and his crimson eyes staring at me with lust and desire. Realizing that I zoned out thinking of Shadow, made me blush red. I would never thought that a male's touch could send me over the edge. Not even Sonic can make me feel that much pleasure at all, even when he holds me in his arms. My body starts to crave his touch again and making me fall into heat.

Wait…..in Heat!? Oh no, this isn't good. My eyes widen and I realized that Shadow's touch can only satisfy my needs and desires. If any of the others found out, I'm so dead. Not even Sonic should know about this! My body starts to get weaker and too hot. I ran to my bathroom. Taking my clothes off faster than anything else, I jump into the shower stall and slam the door behind me. Turning the shower on to cold water. As the coldness runs down my back, I hold my body in my arms. The water isn't helping and I could only think of one other option to stop my heated body. I blush harder knowing what needs to be done. Since I never did this before, I felt very nervous and let my instincts take over.

Letting my right hand travel to my stomach, making circular motions. I started to moan and wine. My left hand traveled to my chest and gave a little squeeze. I put my head back and closed my eyes. As I do this, my mind goes blank. Once my lower regions started to beg for attention. I moved my hand from my stomach to go lower touching a foreign part of my body, my hips move forward and I moan louder. My hand goes faster and faster, losing all thoughts in the process. I wine in irritation because this isn't Shadow's hand touching me. Oh how I wished he was here, sharing the shower with me, and touching my body. I shutter in pleasure thinking of him and moaned his name out loud.

"Oh my…..shadow…Shadow…AH SHADOW!" My voice starts to get louder and higher pitched. Hips bucking, hand moving faster, knees bending further, panting harder, and scream his name out.

My stomach was feeling different. Like something's coming and ready to explode. This feeling go on for a minute and I went beyond. My hand going as fast as I can master. I scream his name to the heavens.

"ah…ah…Ah…Ah.. ….AH SHADOW!" I screamed and a powerful wave of relief came over me. My knees buckled under me and I landed on all fours in the shower stall. Panting away my breath. My heart beat going really fast and my limbs feeling numb. I blushed crimson in realizing what I just done. Words can't describe this and I started to feel light headed.

Turning off the shower, I grab my white towel and dried myself off. Which was a bit difficult since I could barely stand straight on my feet. Putting my night ware on and hoped into bed. My thought went to Shadow until I went to sleep.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Laying on my bed, letting my thoughts go off. I'm unable to sleep since I attacked her on that damn jungle planet four days ago. I haven't been thinking straight. It felt so wild and pleasurable. Having her body on mine and moaning my name. My own name, not fakers! I never felt so alive and I'm craving more of it. My body craving her touch, her body under me with a pleasure expression on her face, moaning and screaming my name to the heavens, holding me closer to her body with her arms and legs.

"Damn It!" I yelled loud. I lay my hands on my face and sigh. I want….no craving her body in my grasp. Feeling irritated about my thoughts I sat up and walked to my personal bathroom within my room. Slamming and locking it behind me. I put my hands on the little sink counter and look at the mirror. Looking at my reflection, I'm not myself.

My ears folded back against my head, sweat dripping down my head onto my torso, quills all messed up, my crimson eyes lowered down with desire and need in them, red tint on my cheeks, and panting heavily. I'm guessing this is what it feels like to be in (how mortals call it) "in heat". I don't like this feeling. My usual behavior has changer and it's all because of Rose. Gripping tightly on the counter and growled. My needs weren't satisfied since that heated encounter we had. I'm not going to let this slide!

Taking off my hover shoes and gloves I start my cold shower to calm me down. Stepping into the shadow and closing the door behind me. Letting the water hit my body and letting my black fur stick onto my skin. My quills move down from the water but the tips still curve upwards. Leaning forward till my hands touch the tile wall of the shower, I put my head down. Closing my eyes and started to think. My thoughts went back to Rose and I growl in irritation. My hands grip harder and make claw marks on the walls. Ears folding back again and frown. The arousal I have for Rose is increasing and I want her in my grasp now! This cold shower isn't working!

Frustrated I turn off the water and dry myself off with the white towel. Walking back to my bed and looking at it. I start to imagine Rose laying on her back and facing me on the bed. Blushing on her cheeks, ready for me to ravish her beautiful body. I'm about to pounce on her but realizing it's just my imagination. Shaking my head and sat down on the mattress. Placing my hands on my lap and holding my head up. I sighed and laid back. Staring at the metal ceiling above me. Falling asleep is harder now since my body is awake. Craving her body on me and repeat our heated encounter again. Tonight is going to be another sleepless night again.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

The next day becomes more difficult by the hour. Even though we are close to the next planet the Metarex are targeting, I'm feeling more uneasy. Since last night's incident, I can't get Shadow off my mind. My body's pleasure is satisfied for the day but my feelings and thoughts are all about him.

I have been noticing Sonics attention is on me a lot and I'm starting to get a weird feeling about that. Once in a while I look over my shoulder and he is looking at me. His facial expression is different. It's not his usual smirk and confident attitude. It's more concerning and curious look coming off from him. I do like the attention from Sonic but not like this. I don't want him to know I crave his rival Shadow. That would make a friendly battle they always have, turn into a blood shedding death arena. I don't want that and our problems should be on the Metarex not each other's drama, right?

Later on today I was talking to Cream about random things to keep our conversation going and be more cheerful. Sonic walked to us and talked.

"Hey Cream?" Sonic asked Cream nicely.

"Yes, Mister Sonic?" Cream answered sweetly with a smile on her face.

"May I talk to Amy for a bit?" Sonic asked to Cream.

"Sure Mister Sonic. Come Cheese lets go see Tails and Cosmo!" Cream talked to her Chao and walked away from them.

I look at Sonic and was confused. Sonic looks at me with concern on his face and reaches for my hand. Holding it and asks "Amy mind walking into the halls with me for a minute?"

Nodding my head and letting him drag me into the halls of the ship. Once far away from the others he grips my hand harder. I was starting to get a weird feeling from his hold and I didn't like it.

Sonic looks at me seriously and I started to back away from him. He moves closer till I hit the metal wall with my back. His hands land on both sides of my head. I started to panic but I keep my cool. Looking into his green eyes and my ears started too folded back.

"What is it Sonic?" I ask him.

"Amy, did I do something wrong? Sonic asks me. I look at him confused. I don't know what he means by that. I was so lost.

"Huh?" Looking at Sonic with a confused expression planted on my face.

"You stopped chasing me, calling me Sonikku, talk about marriage and etc. Did I do something wrong to make you mad at me?" He said to me.

My eyes widen when he said that! Was he feeling jealous or lonely because I wasn't giving him my usual attention? Don't you just love how karma comes back to bite you…..I'm going to need a pain killer after this conversation…here we go.

"At one point I was mad at you Sonic." I started to say as his ears went down and his eyes widen. "I got over it since you won't share my feelings for you back, besides don't you have a crush on Sally anyway?" I ask back.

He blushes pink on his cheeks and looks at me like I read his mind. "I still think you are my blue speedy hero but not in romantic ways anymore. I need to move on and find another guy that is willingly to slow down and have a relationship with me." As I said that, I almost sprouted his rivals name but I held back just in time.

He pulls away from me and smiles at me. Giving me his usual thumbs up and says "Thanks Amy. I appreciate that and of all the years of your romance feelings, I only thought of you as a younger sister. Not in a relationship manor." He scratched the back of his head.

I smile back at him. "I'm glad that we can still be friends." I said back to him.

He nods his head and we walk back to everyone. Now I feel better to get that off my chest. Both Sonic and I are just friends and I'm okay with that. He has Sally back on earth waiting for him. I on the other hand have to deal with another "matter" with Shadow. Getting my new feelings squared away with him, the sooner the better! I will let Sonic and the others know once this ordeal is over with Shadow.

Now the problem is how do I confront Shadow without freaking out or go into heat again? Also with the others not around either? This is harder than I thought…..

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

The following morning wasn't one of my best mornings, since I couldn't sleep last night. All I could think about is Rose and that didn't help my arousal go away. Even though my body wasn't showing any signs but on the inside was like a volcano, ready to erupt with desire. I managed to stay in my room for a few more hours, till Rouge called me to meet her in the lounge of eggman's ship. I had to get up now and put on my hover shoes and gloves from last night's shower episode I had. I growled in irritation buy her disturbance again. There has to be a way to get away from that bat for good….. I finally reached the lounge and sat on one of the stools at the counter. Holding my upper body with my arms on the counter and look away.

She wanted me her for some reason? Rouge sat across from me. Looking at me with her blue eyes and asked away.

"So Shadow, what did I interrupt while on the jungle planet a week ago?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

I gave her the death glare and said nothing. Shit, can she drop the subject already? Besides I'm not telling her anything that happened with Rose and I. I will never hear the end of it from her. That's mainly why I keep to myself. It's none of anyone's business of what I do!

She sighs and said "You know Shadow, You can always talk to me if anything is on your mind. Even though I sometimes can't be trusted." (You got that right, my thoughts went on) "We can keep things between us and I won't blab it out at anyone."

I sighed and said "You won't drop the subject till I talk, won't you?"

"You know me well Shadow." Rouge said

"You know what, I change my mind. I'm not going to say anything." Saying so with a smirk on my muzzle.

Rouge pouts away and grumbles words of irritation. I chuckle at her childish antics. I added to my sentence "I appreciate your offer but you know I don't talk about my problems."

Rouge nods her head. She instead talks on about Knuckles and how she will steal the master emerald from him, once the Metarex crap is done. I shake my head and sighed.

"Some things don't change." I said to myself. I got off the counter chair and walk to the other counter in the lounge. Grabbed an apple and started to eat it. Usually I don't eat in public but Rouge is an exception every once in a while. Rarely does this happen. Leaning my back on the wall and holding the fruit in my hand, I drift off into space of my mind again.

Rose popped up in my head again, I can't stop thinking of her and sighed. Its official, I have an addiction of the pink hedgehog female. I started to plan my next attack but was cut short when Rouge brought me back to reality.

"Shadow…..Shadow….Hey Shadow!" She waves her hands in my face and looks at me confused.

"What?" I said back at her.

"You spaced out again, you have been doing that a lot lately since the trip from the jungle planet." Rouge said.

"Hmph" Closing my eyes and walk out of the lounge. Leaving her behind.

As I walk back into my room I plan my next assault on Rose. I have realized the fakers ship is covered in cameras and that not a problem for me. Smirking at my new plan I have for her. To make it better it has to be at night and while everyone is asleep. Two nights from now I will pay Rose an unexpected visit. Throwing my eaten fruit in the trash and smirk to myself. Pulling out the green chaos emerald from my quills and fiddling with the tracker devise in my other hand. Now I'm ready to proceed with my new plan.


	5. Night Strike

**(Amy's Pov)**

It's been two days since the shower incident and my mind won't stop thinking of Shadow. I went into my room earlier than the rest of my friends. I looked at my digital wall clock that Tails installed into each of our rooms and it reads 6:45pm. Most of my friends fall asleep around 8:30 or 9pm. I couldn't do anything with my focus all cloudy on that black hedgehog. Laying on my bed and trying to sleep but it's hard with my thoughts running wild. Lifting my arms up in the air, I looked at my gloved hands and blush red. Slapping both hands on my face and I closed my eyes. Staring to space out.

Thinking how shadow would be standing next to my bed, looking down at me with his crimson eyes. Reading into them, they would have lust and desire. Scanning my body from my head to my feet. All of his attention on me. A smirk planted on his face. Leans down onto the bed until he's fully on top of my body. Pinning me down in the process. Holding both of my wrists in one hand and uses his other free hand to touch my body. His waist pins my lower body and wrapping my legs in a lock around his torso. Pulling him closer till our lower regions touched. Leans his head to mine and share a heated kiss. Fighting for dominance and sharing saliva. Taking my clothes off and we started to get intimate with each other's body. Touching, kissing, and leaving bite marks all over. Touching foreign boundaries till we can't stand anymore of our teases. Then he starts to…..

I sat up and blushed hard. Wide eyes as saucers and sweat started to form on my forehead. My breathing was irregular, I realized I was panting. Placing my right hand on my chest. Moving my legs around till I sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling the weird sensation under my stomach. Ears folded back in defeat and my underwear felt really wet again. Placing my hands on the edge of the bed and squeezed the mattress in my grasp. My daydream became a fantasy full of desire. Locking at the clock again and it was 8:45pm. Putting my head down in defeat I sighed. I might as well get another shower and wash off the sweat.

Taking my clothes off and placing them in a small hamper in the corner. I will wash them tomorrow after I wake up. Going into my personal bathroom and closed the door behind me. Walked to my shower stall and started the warm water. Waited for it to heat up and went inside, closing the glass door at the same time. Washed my body and pink fur for a while. After finishing, I grabbed my white towel and dried off. In the middle of drying my pink quills I look into my mirror at my reflection. I have to say, my figure is nice. Now at the age of 16, some parts of my body grew and improved. My quills went past my shoulder blades onto my lower back, my three bangs reached the length of my muzzle, chest went from an A cup to a C cup. Don't get me wrong they are a nice size but not as big as Rouge's chest. That I still envy a bit but it's a girl thing I guess. My stomach is flat and my waist is slim. My hips grew wider and rounder. Look down further and my legs were long and slim till they stop to my feet. I do like my maturity as I got older. Makes me feel more of a woman than a child. It sucked that Sonic didn't share my feeling back then but I have gotten over that now. Besides my body is craving another's touch. His double ganger Shadow. I don't deny my feelings and desires I have for him but telling him is the hard part. When we had that heated moment a week ago my body wanted all of him. To his midnight striped fur too his soul. I feel guilty for the hedgehog. Watching his only friend get shot in front of his eyes. Sent to earth in a pod and went under isolation for 50 years. Waking back up and having amnesia. He planned to destroy the earth but saves it in the end. Going through all of that alone would make anybody go against the world and wanting to obliterate it. I just felt so bad for Shadow.

I want to hug him close to my body and comfort his pain. Fill his body with happiness and be at ease with his difficult past. Kiss his forehead and tell him its okay. Being there for him and giving him the love that he deserves. Pat his quills with care. I just want him to be happy to have someone with him in his dire need.

I'm going to have a talk with Shadow. Sort things out with my feelings and express my loving nature to him. Thinking of multiple was to talk to him, I walked out of my bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body. It's kind of awkward that the towel barely covers my curves since it's a bit small. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my suitcase of clothes. Since it is warm in the ship tonight I decided to sleep in my undergarments. The pair that stood out the most was my black pair with a red ribbon two piece set of lingerie. Now I regret Rouge helping me pack my clothes for this space trip. Sweat dropped at the thought. I sighed and put the thing on. Brushed my hair and dried it further with the small towel again. When my quills are fully dried I hanged the soaked towel on the rack back in the bathroom. Walking back to the suitcase and closed it, putting it to the other side of the room. Glimpsed at the clock again and it reads 10:23pm. I yawned and went to bed. It's too warm in the room so I laid on top of the white covers. Closing my eyes and the last thing on my mind was Shadow till sleep took over.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

After the two days have passed, I stayed in my room for a while longer. Till the clock on the wall next to my bed labeled 11pm. Knowing that faker and his friends were asleep by now. Pulling the green chaos emerald out of my quills and stood from my bed. Concentrating on faker's ship and located the main control system chambers. Once focused on the location. I spoke in a low whisper to myself "Chaos Control" and was off from eggman's ship. In a flash, I landed inside the main control system of the ship and looked around to see if anyone was here. It's all clear and walked to the big computer.

Putting the emerald back in my quills, I started to type on the large keypad and looked into all of the security cameras on the ship. Each of faker's friends were asleep in their own chambers. Looking through each one till I spot Rose. It was hard to see in her room since it was dark but I could see her sleeping form. I started to shut off the cameras and the security system. I didn't want the whole ship to know I was here and start to panic. The fact that everyone is "dead to the world" on this ship, I smirked in satisfaction. Once the system is down I walked out of the room into the metal halls. The sliding door closed behind me and got hold of my detector in my right hand. Punching the code of Roses location the device said "Accessing ships internal sensors, one heat source detected. Stand by for visual." The small screen popped Rose's form and direction to her chamber. My eyes widen for a second. She is located in the deepest part of the ship, in the west section. Her room is the only one within that area. My smirk gotten wider by the minute. Started my hover shoes and skated to her location.

It's took me 15 minutes to reach her bedroom door. I turned off the device and walked inside. The sliding door opened and closed behind me. Looking around for a second, the small door to my right would be the bathroom. Taking a few more paces into the room and scanned the area. To the top left on the wall is the camera, raising my right hand and using a small amount of energy. Chaos speared it into oblivion. With the camera out of the way I looked to my right. There was a small table next to the window. Looking further onwards till I spot Rose on the bed.

My eyes widen and my mouth hanged open. Holy shit! There she laid on the bed in the most erotic thing I could have ever imagined. I walked closer to get a better look. Standing by the bed side. My mouth closed and I scanned her beautiful body. Her attire was a two piece undergarment mainly black with red ribbons in the center of her bra and panties. She lies on her back on the bed. Her left hand placed on her hip and her right hand is on the side of her head. Legs spread out a bit and her head faces the ceiling. Her pink quills spread around her head in a curl pattern. I watch her chest that slowly rises and falls. Knowing she is in slumber. Her body has matured over the years since our first encounter on Prison Island. Her hair is longer, chest bigger but not as big as Rouge's size, small waist, flat stomach, wide and round hips, legs that can go one for miles and are a slim length. I felt a warm substance coming from my nose. Pulled my gloved hand to my nose and looked at it, I realized my nose was bleeding. My eyes widen again by that. Well who could blame me? Looking at your desire in the most revealing attire they are wearing and you want to so badly ravish there body with your hands.

The more I stared at her beautiful body, the more aroused I got. Placing the device on the table next to the bed. My eye lids lowered and I stared at her in desire. I carefully reached my right hand out and touched her leg, started to move it upwards. My mouth went dry and I gulped a massive lump in my throat. Just touching her smooth pink leg made me horny. Before I was about to reach her waist, her hand grabbed me. My eyes widen as she flipped me on the bed. I landed on my back and she sat on top of me. My head rested on the pillow, my wrists being pinned down by hers hands with a tight grasp, she sitting in my abdomen and curves her back. I started at her form in shock. She was awake this whole time!? Wait a minute….the more I look at her face, her eyes say that she is half asleep. Before I could say anything she moves her hips and I gave a sharp breath, my arousal started to get hard by the second. If she is doing this to torture me, then she has another thing coming.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

I was sleeping to a blank dream, I was on my back. Placing my left hand in my hip and my right on the side pillow. My head is facing the ceiling. It was nice sleeping on top of the covers every once in a while. I smiled in my dreamless sleep for a bit.

The out of nowhere I felt this warm sensation on my right leg. I was about to move my position until the sensation moved upwards. Now that alarmed me. It's not my imagination, it's really moving! The feeling of the heat moved closer to my waist. I stopped it and griped it in a tight hold. I felt a wrist and knew right away it was a person. With all of my might I flipped the body over till it was under me. Pinning the wrists with my hands, sitting on the person and using my body as a shield to block there movement. Moving my hips for a better position. In doing so I heard a sharp grunt from them. That confused me for a minute. I started to open my eyes a bit but it was hard to tell who they were. Everything was all blurry till my vision cleared up. I carefully looked at the peeping tom who entered my room at this late hour. My eyes widen to see its Shadow!

Holy Chaos! I'm pinning Shadow on my bed, while wearing my black lingerie. Sitting on his abdomen and pinning his wrists above his head. Oh how embarrassing this is. My face turned a deep red. I unpinned his arms and got off his body. Sitting on the other side of the bed, furthest away from him. Moving my body's sitting stance. Sitting upright with my left leg hanging off the edge of the bed, my right folded to the side, curving my back, using my right arm as leverage on the mattress, and my head hanging down with my left hand on my face. I sighed through my mouth for a second. Then as I moved a bit, I realized I was wet from the close contact. Oh great my body went into heat again and perfect timing too…..This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As her eyes scanned my face as she realized it's me that she is pinning on the bed. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying being pinned by Rose. It's a pleasuring site to see her body on me and holding me down. I'm about to turn the tables on her and pin her but she got off me. She sat on the other side of the bed and sighed. I sat up in a sitting position and looked at her. Her new position wasn't bad either. The curves of her back make her delicious hips and chest stick out. If I wasn't horny before, I am now. She looks at me and started to talk.

"Shadow, what are you doing here and at this late hour too?" Amy asks me.

I was about to answer until I smelled something. I paused for a second and took another wif. The smell was a sweet scent. Vanilla and berries scent. My eyes darken in lust because it was coming off from her. She's in heat from our body contact. I smirked devilishly at her and my mind went blank instantly. Letting instincts take over. Using my left hand I grabbed her arm pulled her closer to my body. Forcing her to sit on my lap. Her chest touches mine, thighs on either side of my waist and her other arm is gripping my chest fur. I closed my eyed and kissed her in want. Her body tensed for a bit but relaxed after a few seconds. She leans into the kiss and moans. I maneuver my right hand to move her head at a better angle and my left traveled to her lower back. Pulling her closer to me till fur touched fur.

Our kiss started to get more intimate and we moaned into it. My tongue battling hers for dominance for a while, till I succeeded. Sharing saliva and touching each other's mouth was a battle I didn't back down. My tongue touches hers most of the time but I explored all of her mouth. Sliding my pink muscle on her teeth, inside her cheeks, top of her gum lines, and rubbed her tongue. We did this for a few minutes till the lack of oxygen was too much. She pulled away to recapture her breath and so did I. I got a better look at her flushed face. Her eye lids lowered with a stare of passion, lust, and love in her emerald green eyes. Blushing red on her cheeks, and panting in my arms. Oh, how I want to just rip off her garments and just fuck her senseless to oblivion but I have to control myself first. I finally have her in my arms and make her feel so much pleasure till she screams my name on this ship.

I started to move our bodies on the bed till I hovered over her body. My hands on both side of her head and pinning her abdomen with mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulls me forward. In a grinding position, we both moaned by the motion of our hips touching. I wasn't there yet. I wanted to taste her and feel every angle of skin on this goddess like body. I'm craving in need for her. She isn't throwing me off, telling me no or disliking our body contact. I'm pleased that she is accepting my every touch and move.

I leaned forward and started to kiss her mouth again. Her arms went around my neck as those hands went into my striped quills. Playing and gripping them in her embrace. I moan from her touch and started to kiss down her jaw line. Leaving a small trail of my saliva on my tongue behind till I reach her neck. Kissing and nibbling around the flesh. The flavor of her skin is addicting and I can't get enough of it. She moans and lightly claws my back with her nails. I growl from the scratches and grinned into her again. I bite down where her neck and shoulder meet. I growl with furry for my possession and I'm not sharing with anyone. She's mine. Mine! She moans my name from her lips and grips my shoulders tightly.

"ah Shadow" She moans into my right ear. Sending shivers down my spine. I kiss further down and added kiss marks on her collarbone line. Licking with my tongue on her peach skin. She moans more and pants irregularly. I chuckle in her reaction and look back into her eyes. Grabbing her bra strap in my hand and waited for her approval to remove the item covering her chest from my eyes. She looks back down at me and nods her head. I smirk and started to remove her bra off her upper torso.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

The way Shadow is kissing me and licking my skin was like heaven. Moaning and griping his midnight fur is all I could do at this moment. When he bit my shoulder with an aggressive growl, then liked it with care. I called his name in pleasure. Him on top of me, touching me, and kissing my skin. Who knew Shadow could be this passionate. I'm happy to know that he is only doing this with me and nobody else. What girl could ask for more? Before I went on in my thoughts I can feel his stare on me. I looked back and realized he want to take my bra off. I thought about it for a second but I let desire take over than having second thoughts. His gloved hands started to remove the straps on my shoulders and wrappes them behind my back to unhook the bra. I lift my back up for him to have better access to the connecter of my bra. After a few seconds I hear a snap and he has unclipped the hooks. Before he fully takes it off my chest, he looks into my eyes again for reassurance to take the bra off. That's what I like about Shadow, he makes sure I'm fully comfortable before moving to the next step. I nod again and smile up at him. He takes it as a yes. He grips the object and flings it across the room. Before he get to see my naked chest. I cover myself because of nervousness took over. Blushed red and my ears folded back.

He sits up and looks into my eyes. He brings his hand to his mouth and takes off his gloves. In doing so he uses his teeth and looks at me with a grin on his face. It's a little tease he is pulling and I couldn't help but stare at him. He takes off his hover shoes as well and placed them on the floor next to the bed. After his gloves were off he places them on the table next to the bed. The only thing on his wrist was the inhibitor rings. His black hands with small claws reached to my covered arms and said "It's okay beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you." I blush of knowing that he thinks I'm beautiful. I let his hands move my arms out of the way and let him see my chest. I feel like he is undressing me with his eyes but he smiles and said "You are beautiful Rose."

After saying that he moves his ungloved hands on my chest and touches them. I moan from his touch. He leans forward till his kisses my left nipple. He uses his right hand to touch and tease my left one. Licks and sucks on it made me grab his head and push him further into my chest. Smirking through his teeth, he puts my right nipple between his thumb and pointy figure and gives it a squeeze. I moan from the touches and attention on my boobs. Doing that for a minute he switched sides and gives the right nipple the same mouth treatment. His right hand fully grabs my left boob and gives it a squeeze. I don't know how much more I can take? With him touching my chest my panties are getting more soaked by the second. It's wanting attention too and Shadow seems to get the message.

Shadow started to kiss further south on my body. Dragging his hands down my sides till they reached my thighs. Leaving kisses and licks down my stomach, too my hips. I grabbed the bed covers and moaned louder. Kisses above the panty line and grabs the fabric with his teeth. Pulls it up and let it go smacking my skin with his tease. I moan and wine from the snap. He looks up at me as if asking for permission to remove my panties. I nod and leaned my head back on the pillow again.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As I got closer to her panties, she moaned louder. A thought crossed my mind. What if I take off the undergarment with my teeth instead of my hands? I smirked at the idea and went for it to see her reaction. Grabbing the cloth with my teeth and letting it go to give a small snap on her skin. She moans and was surprised by my bold move. Her scent gets stronger by the second. I look up at her to reassure she's okay with this. She gives the approval to remove the black matching panties off her delicious looking hips. I look down at them for a second before taking them off. The panty was soaked from her juices and I sniffed it. Pleasure went through my system and I grabbed the item with my canines and continued with pilling the garment off. I smirked while doing it. Lifting her legs up to fully remove them till they were fully off. I threw them away like I did with the bra minutes ago. She closes her legs and blushed red. I smirked back down at her while my hands touched her knees. I pulled them away and got a good look at her drenched sex. She looks away from embarrassment but moans out when I stare down at her. Leaning for a closer look while my hands pull her thighs away for better leverage. I take a wif of the scent and it hit me so strong. I could get high by just smelling it. I licked my lips and dove in. My tongue touched her opening and licked up to her bud. She moans louder by the motion. I did this for a few minutes till I just licked her opening. I started to shove my tongue inside of her and move in circler motions. She grabs my head and pushes me further into her while her thighs wrap around my shoulders. She tastes like vanilla and berries, I just can't get enough of it!

My hands land on her thighs with a tight grip. She buck into my face when I move my tongue by an in and out motion. Her grip tightens on my head and I smirk. Then I stopped for a second and used my figures to pleasure while licking her. Licking her bud, I used my middle figure to push in her opening. She was tight on my finger but wondering how tight this will be on my dick. The thought gave me another jolt of pleasure to my member that is now hard. After pumping my middle finger inside of her, I added my ring finger to spread her and give more pleasure to her. She grabs my wrist that has the same fingers pumping in her and grips very hard. Knowing I'm doing well so far. Her hips met the motion of my licks and finger pumping. She started to tighten on my digits and moan louder. My ears perk forward by her cries and screams. She was close of her first orgasm and I wanted to taste it all. We continued this for another few minutes till she said something.

"ah ah Ah AH Shadow...I'm about to…AHHH!" Rose screams while holding me emplace from her hands. Her juices splattered on my muzzle and I licked it all. Also taking out my fingers and licking them up. Making sure nothing went to waste. I sat up looking back down at her while licking my lips from her orgasm. Sweat down her forehead, panting hard, flushed really red, and smiles back at me. I smirk back at her and kissed her. She can taste her juices from the kiss. She didn't mind it at all. I sat up letting her get her breath back. After a few minutes she smirks back at me and pins me to the bed. "Now it's your turn Shadow."

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

After getting my breath back, an idea popped in my head. Since Shadow gave me pleasure with his mouth, why not do the same things back? It's only fair. I got the courage to pin Shadow to the bed and tell him that he is going to receive the same treatment back. His eyes widen and a small blush appeared on his face. I leaned down and kiss him. Moving my hands from his face to his chest fur. Playing with the white strands and pulls it lightly. He moans and closed his eyes in pleasure. I smirk back for be dominate now. I'm starting to get really confident and moved my hands down his body. Touching and feeling every muscle through his midnight fur. He is better built than Sonic, that's for sure. I touched his abs and his hips. He moans louder as the closer I get to his member. After I touched his body pretty good his member is sprung free and ready to be messaged by my hands. I look at it with wide eyes. It's so big and long! I wonder how it's going to fit inside of me? As the thought crossed my mind I started to get wet again but I have to please him first. It's a nice reward to have back.

Before I was about to touch it, his hands grabbed my wrists. He looks at me and said "You don't have to do that. It's fine." I look at him and shake my head with a "No" and he lets go. I started to touch his dick and the thing was really thick. I could almost touch the tips of my fingers from his size. I smirked as he moaned by my touch. I started to pump my hand in an up and down motion. Shadow flops his head back on the pillow and moans out loud. I did this for a minute and moved my head down. My tongue licks his huge member and places the head in my mouth. I started to suck the head while moving my hand on its length. Shadow clenches his teeth and grabs my head with his hands. Fists my hair in his claw fingers. I started to stick his member into my mouth fully and gives it a pumping motion while my tongue laps around his cock in circles. He uses both hands and pushed my head all the was on his member. Making me deep throating him. Being carful of not using my teeth to bite his sensitive flesh. I'm happy to know I don't have a gag reflex either. He moves his hips with the thrusting and moans louder.

"Ahhh Fuck…Don't stop Amy!" Shadow screams out while clenching his eyes shut and his hands tighten on my head. I smile in know that he likes it. Then I thought of something, what if I played with his nuts? Will that do anything? Well there is only one thing to do, I used my right hand and played with his ball sack. He jerked in my hand by the touch. Oh that got him going! I did it again and he screamed out again. Pounding into my mouth even faster. I tried to talk but it made a vibration on his member he shuttered from pleasure and I did it again. While doing all three of these, I could tell he was close of an orgasm himself. I went faster and faster till he couldn't take it no more. "Amy I'm about to….Cum!" After he said the last word, he shot his seed into my mouth and I swallowed it all. Some fell off my mouth and over his member. I used my hand and licked the remaining cum off my fingers. He lays flat on the bed, panting, sweat down his body, blushing on his cheeks and his ears flat against his head. "Did you like that Shadow?" I asked him back.

"Yes Rose *pants* I liked *pants* it *pants* a lot." He said through pants. I was pleased that he was satisfied with my first try. The problem is now I'm horny and he is just recovering. I waited for him to get his bearings back and grabbed my arms. Pulls me in for another heated kiss. He flipped us over again till he was between my legs again. He started to get a hard on again and was ready for the next part.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I'm trying to get my bearings back since Rose did amazing on my member but I don't want it to stop there. I wanted to mate with her. I figured she is having second thoughts but by kissing her I knew she was ready for the next level. As I shifted our bodies again, she was under me again. Laying her head in the pillow and grabbed the sheets in fear. I looked at her expression. I got confused on her body's posture and asked "What's with the fear planted on your face Rose?" leaning on my elbows and touched her cheek with my left hand.

She sighed and said "I know this might sound shocking but I have never mated with anyone before. You're the first male to ever get me into heat Shadow." Her ears go back and blushed appeared on her face.

I looked at her with a smile and said "I knew from the start you are a virgin Rose. It's because you're nervous of the pain at first. Am I correct?"

She looks back me with a surprised expression on her face. "How did you know that?"

I chuckled and said "The scent on female changes when they first mate. You never did anything with another male nor has one clam you as their own either."

She looks up at me with a smile and blushes again. I smirk down at her and leaned down to kiss her again. We both heatedly kiss and started to grind onto each other's sex. With my hard member rubbing on her opening. Coating it with her juices. I positioned the head at her entrance. Before I enter her I told her some instructions "If you feel the need to, you can bite my shoulder to help cope with the pain at first." Looking into her emerald green eyes. She nodded her head. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my back. I started to penetrate her and her hold on me tighten within seconds. Damn, she's tight! Clenching my teeth together in pleasure. The further I went into her tight channel the more she tensed. "Rose, relax your body." I said calmly in her ear and kissed her neck. She understood me and her body started to relax and she clawed my back. I growled in pleasure from the scratches. I reached her barrier and warned her. "This is going to hurt Rose." I felt her head nod and placed her mouth on my right shoulder. I pulled back my member till the head is only in her and slammed past her barrier. I moaned out loud and she shrieked with her teeth clamped on my shoulder. The feeling of her suffocation my dick in her tight wet channel was nothing I have ever experienced. It's beyond pleasure from before. The pure ecstasy from this feeling makes me want to fuck her till we can't walk the next day but I couldn't do that. Not yet anyway. Her body has to adjust to me entering her. She sheds tears because the pain was unbearable for her. I wipe them off her face with my thumbs. We can both feel a trickle of her blood down on my dick and lands on the sheets below us. My ears folded back and I moan louder. "Rose, I'm going to move now." I said between pants. It's hard to concentrate a single sentence from having my member inside her. She nods and I hold myself on my elbows, my face a few inches away from hers. Wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. Arms around my neck. I started to go slow in and out pace. As we went this pace for a bit she tells me to go faster. I take the opportunity to take the pace faster. Every time we slap our bodies together she moans loudly, her moans were music to my ears and I started to go a bit faster and faster. Till we have a steady rhythm going. I thank the professor for creating me into existence. I cans enjoy this ecstasy with Rose at this moment.

* * *

**(Amy's Pov)**

Shadow is the only person to make me feel this much pleasure in one sitting. I'm loving the rhythm we are sharing together. I want to go faster. I try to meet up with his fast pace with my own hips but it's too much. I'm moaning on the top of my lungs, scratching my nails down his back, and kissing him sloppily while having sex with him. All you hear is the slapping of skin, the sheets moving with our rhythm, and our moans. His pace starts to get faster, he sit up and grab my hips with his hands. Digging his toes into the mattress he pounds into me and I scream in pleasure. He continues to pound me until I started to feel a flow going down my stomach. I'm ready for another orgasm. He uses all of his force to put it all into the last few thrusts. I moan on top of my lungs and said his name.

"ah, ah, ah, Ah, Ah, AH, AH, AH, AHAHAHAH….SHADOW!" I yelled and clenched his body to his.

"Oh Fuck….Rose, Ah Rose….AMY!" He screams out loud and clamps his mouth on my neck again.

Both our orgasms mixed with each other and he landed on me. Panting and sweat coated our bodies. Our hands merged and fingers intertwined. His head on my chest and mine laid on the pillow. "That was amazing!" I said through pants.

He chuckles and agreed with my comment. After we got our breaths back his eyes sparked something. I look at him and started to get horny again. I was ready for round two but I had to wait for Shadow's response.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I glimpsed at her wall clock and it read 2:52am. I looked at Rose and I wanted to go another round with her. My eyes sparked and she saw it. She smirks back and I smirk with her. I grabbed her torso and laid back. With me on the bed she would ride me. I was getting another hard on just thinking about it. Placing her on my hard cock she got the message. She uses her hand to guide my dick to her entrance and slides down. She moans and I grunted from the different position. My hands went to her hips and hers went on my shoulders. To hold herself up while riding me. I never thought doing different positions could make pleasure into ecstasy. With our previous orgasm happened, the slapping of skin turned into a squeaky slamming. Her channel was so wet and tight on me I could feel every inch of my member hitting the right spots to make her scream. I open my eyes to look at her. Her body bouncing on top of mine. Her hands clench my shoulders and upper torso. Her chest bouncing with the rhythm. Mouth hanged out and a serious flushed face. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head and groaned out loud. Her nonstop moans were going off as we kept smacking our hips together. I grabbed her chest in my hands and squeezed them. She holds onto my arms and slams harder on my pelvic. I shifted my hands to her hips and hold her there, while my hips slam upwards into her.

We both moaned in the new feeling and I keep doing this for a long time. The slapping of wet skin, the smell of sex fill the room, and our moans in unison was all I could think about. Sweat started to coat our bodies again. I sat up and slammed Rose in my hard organ. She wrap's her arms around my head. My face berried in her chest. Our end came close again. The tension of the release was so close. I slammed into her as fast my body could manage. A couple more thrusts and I will cum again and Rose isn't far behind either. Her sex clenching mine was almost too bearable to stand. Few more slams and our orgasms shot out like a rocket. She screams my name again and I moaned out loud again. My ears were folded back holding her to my body as we ride our second orgasm together.

We stayed like this for a while trying to catch our breaths again. What I realized, I'm still inside Rose and felt hard again. I smirk in triumph. Looks like I'm not going down without a fight and keep coming back for more. Rose was still catching her breath till I spoke. "Rose looks like this is going to be an all nighter for our first time." Smirking wider with each word that I spoke. She tenses for a second to take that in and said "Well what are we waiting for?" Smirks back at me.

We did it three more times that night till ours bodies were completely spent. I didn't know sex was like out of this world experience. What both Rose and I did, saying fantastic was an understatement.


	6. Morning Collaborations

**(Amy's Pov)**

My eyes started to open up. I yawned and tried to stretch my limbs but realized three things. My body is very sore, I'm naked, and a red striped arm is wrapped around my torso. I looked behind me. I looked and see Shadow sleeping next to me in the bed. He is also naked too. Then last night's events went through my head, I blushed red. I tried to sit up but Shadow's grasp on me tightens and pulls me closer to his sleeping body. My face buried in his chest fur. I don't mind him cuddling me but I'd rather have him be fully awake while doing so. I also noticed that his legs are tangled with mine and his arms are holding me. Since I couldn't get out of his grasp. I started to think of other options that can wake him in a nicely manor. After deciding what my plan is I started to move. Placing my hands on his face and kissed his lips. He started to stir and opened his eyes. They widen of my action but soon return the jester. I pulled away and looked into his red eyes. I smiled and said "Morning Shadow."

He smiles back and answered "Morning beautiful." I blushed by his complement. I hugged him and snuggled into his white patch of fur purring away. He laughs of my childish behavior and pats my messy pink quills down with his ungloved hand. We stayed like this for a while and I decided to get up. By sitting up on the bed's edge I can stretch my back and arms. During my little stretch moment Shadow wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer. His head rested on my left shoulder and started to kiss my neck again. I guess he didn't get enough from last night? I giggled at the thought and moved my arms around. My left arm wrapped around his head and my right went to his right side. Giving it a light squeeze and petting the black fur.

"It seems somebody didn't get enough from last night?" I said seductively to Shadow.

Feeling the smirk on my shoulder he responded "It seem like I haven't. How can I resist you when you pull me closer?" His hands started to roam my body again and I moaned in return. "See even you can't resist my touches either."

I smiled and stood up from his grasp. Turning my body around to see his features from the previous night. Some strands of his black fur stood out, quills all messed up, a smile planted on his muzzle, and his body in a fully relaxed posture. I giggled at his features and he stood up from the bed. Hugging my body from behind. I couldn't help but lean into his muscular form. I wanted, no needed a shower to be washed off of last night's sweaty mess and freshen up for today. An idea formed and I asked away.

"Hey Shadow." I said but didn't turn to face him.

"What is it Rose?" He asked in response.

"Why don't we take a shower together? Since last night's events we both need a decent rinsing off." I persuaded towards him.

"Aren't you a sneaky little Rose? I would love to shower with you. If you don't mind an extra hand on clean off your body?" He whispers into my ear in a seductive manor. His hands started to roam my body again and I leaned into his hands. Grabbing his head and pulls his face closer to hers. Just when his lips were about to touch hers, she said "I might need more than just your hands Mr. Ultimate." I purred back. Walking out of his grasp and went to the bathroom. Swaying my hips side to side. He follows me till the bathroom doors close behind him. I walked around him and locked the door. Turning back around and walked beside him. Making sure my hip gave a feather like touch to his own hip. He shuttered in pleasure. I turn to face him but turn again so my back is all he sees. Shifting my hands down my sides and touched his hips. Pulling his waist closer till we touched. My butt and thighs rub against his pelvic and abdomen. Moving side to side till his member became hard. He groans and grabs my hips with his own hands, holding me in place as his member rubs against my entrance. I moaned into the grinding. Then I stepped away from him. Earning a growl of disappointment from him. I giggled and turned on the water. Stepping in the shower and not a second past before he was behind me again with the glass door closed afterwards.

* * *

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Looks like Rose wants a morning fuck session as well. I was hoping for another love making in the morning after last night's session. This female is going to suck me dry and then some. I have been wondering how sex is like in the shower and I'm about to find out. I smirked and watched her form under the running water. Her back was facing me and I had a nice view of her pink ass. Just looking at her slim but hourglass figure is making me horny. She grabs the soap bar on the small shelve to the left. Rubs it in her hands till bubbles and places it back. Moving her soap covered hands down her body. Bends her back while her hands travel around. I stood there watching her touching herself. Without her noticing I place my hands on her pink back. Messaging her with my gentle touch. Receiving a moan from her in the process. Moving closer till the space between our bodies was gone. Moving my hands from her back to her front. Giving her a smooth touch on her perfect skin and fur. Her body curves into mine and swings her arms around my head. Using this to my advantage, my hands groped her breasts giving them a squeeze and playing with them. Hearing her moan my name in a light whisper, I smirked from her submissive stance. She was like putty in my hands. I give her pink nipples a pinch between my figures and tugged them lightly. My ears moved forward to her mews and irregular breathing.

My right hand eventually moved south to her stomach. Making circular motions and using my claws in feathery scratches. Her hips started to grind on mine. The further my hand goes down, the more she grinds her hips. Once I reached my destination I went to work with her cunt. Using my thumb and pointy digits, I pinched the pearl above her entrance. She cries my name and begs. "Ah Shadow, don't tease me like that." I couldn't help myself. Her body is craving my touch and I'm happy to oblige her requests. Twirling the nub with my fingers, her hips jerk forward. My smirk got bigger when she whines in protest. Gripping her left breast and my digits went to her opening. She was soaked from my teasing. Hot and ready for my fingering. I moaned as her folds started to squeeze my digits as they enter her tight channel. As I pump my fingers inside her cunt her hips move in sync. The flesh from inside was so hot and flabby. It felt like my digits were going to be sucked in further. Picking up the pace with my ministrations as well as her hips and moans did. Moving in and out I can feel her hot slick walls starting to clench tight. She was close to her first orgasm in the morning. I went faster and she screamed my name loudly. One of her hands got my wrist and begged me to go faster. Answering her beg I picked up the pace again. The walls tighten and her orgasm hit hard on my hand. Her legs gave way from her massive orgasm. Using my left arm to hold her body up and placed it against mine. Bringing my hand to my mouth I started to lick my digits that are covered from her juices. Her face turned to mine and watch me lick my hand. Blushed on her cheeks and getting her breath back. I placed her legs back touching the tub after recovering her breath. I chuckled at her appearance and walked to the shower head to run the water on my fur.

As I walked around her and went under the water myself. My quills lowered till they touch my lower back but the ends stood upwards. The white chest fur stuck to my black muscular chest. My back was to the shower head and I fully faced her. My hands went down my quills for a quick brush through. I can feel her gaze on my body and looked at her with one eye opened. Her eyes read craving, want, and lust. The smirk from earlier is still planted on my golden muzzle. Her hands moved forward and touched my wet black fur. Grunted with her hands moved around my muscular body. I thought she was grabbing for the soap bar but she got hold of my hard erection instead. My arms froze and I moaned. As my eyes close from the pleasure shooting through my body, I wasn't paying attention on Amy though.

I feel this tight, hot sensation on my dick. I looked down and she her sucking me off. My hands instantly grabbed her long pink quills and thrusted forward onto her face. Turning my body till my back hit the tile wall. Throwing my head back and gave a deep moan. That tongues technique and that hot mouth of hers is so tight on me. The room starts to spin as my mind goes blank. What makes this better is that her hand is fondling my nuts. The sound of her slurping is making me even hornier than I was before. The sound of her wet mouth sucking my sex and the shower water running is all I could hear.

"Sweet mother of Chaos…Ah Rose!" I moan in pleasure. This woman is using her fancy tongue to message my hard organ while carefully touching my jewels. I'm almost at my limit. Then suddenly all of the control I had vanished. By using my speed I moved us into a different position. Within seconds I was on my knees with her drenched sex sitting on my face. I'm holding her body with my arms while I eat her out. I blowed on her opening and she whimpered from the cold breeze. The smell of her wet sex was pure bliss. Looking at her drenched cunt my member twitch in anticipation. Pulling her hips closer to my face, I started to lick her. Her legs wrapped around my head and down my back. Knowing I'm the only one supporting her body so she isn't touching the shower floor. Her back arched from the tile wall and throws her head back. Moaning my name in a raspy voice.

"Sha…Ah..dow ah Ah AH!" She starts to beg and cry out. My tongue was making any motion that I could master. Her hips start to move but with my firm grasp on her thighs steadily holding her still. All she could do is tighten her hands on my quills and moan louder. I copied her moves and made slurping sounds. Licking her is one of the best parts. Hearing her beg and scream my name to the stars always turns me on more. I wanted to see my Rose bloom into a beautiful flower while the bee is taking all of her nectar to himself. Using my voice as a vibration inside her walls made her yelp and beg for more. The dominance I have on this woman was making my hard erection too much to bare. Pre cum started to drip from the tip. I wanted to be inside of her again. Giving a few more long and powerful licks inside her walls I stopped. She wined in discomfort. Standing up and pulled her body to mine till our sex's rubbed. We both moan into the motion. My hands grip her thighs and butt to keep her from falling. Using the tile wall to keep her upwards. Her arms went around my neck and legs around my waist. Locking her ankles around my back in the process.

I looked into her eyes in desire as they express "May I enter now?" expression. Her eyes sparkled with lust and nods her head in a yes response. Smiling at me with a red blush on her face. My head started to enter her scorn again. Groaning in the process. The feeling still was amazing no matter how many times we mated. Thrusted further into her hot cavern till our hips touched. Just being inside her makes me feel bliss. I don't even have to move to feel her tighten on my member.

"You feel so good Rose…...so wet and tight!" I moan to her. She is going to suffocate my cock in her walls till all of my seed is buried inside. Making a slow rhythm at the beginning. Rocking my hips into hers till she begged me to go at a faster pace.

"Faster Shadow." Amy begged and moaned.

Following her order I pumped faster into her hot flesh. Opening my eyes slowly at her. Watching her body that was bouncing on the tile wall. Her breasts were flopping with the rhythm, Her hands gave my back deep scratches, her hips try to match our pace, and her moans were getting louder. Putting more force into my thrusting. I clenched my teeth from my orgasm to happen too early. I wanted her to go out first. The sounds of our moans got louder and the slapping of wet skin smacked really hard. Her hips try to keep up on my faster pace but no avail. I pulled away till the head was only in her and slammed back in. She screams when I hit that G spot. I did this again and again. The feeling of her smacking onto my member was pure heaven. I moan her name out in the process. I can feel sweat and water on our bodies. My body is under immense pleasure from her's and we both aren't going to last much longer. My strokes started to get more frantic for release and Rose was about to climax as well. Using the rest of the energy I have left my speed went so fast till I couldn't hold out any longer. My nuts started to hurt with all of the ecstasy and pressure build up. Clenching my teeth and eyes to hold back my seed from spilling but failed. With the last few massive thrusts we climaxed together. Our juices mixed as we scream each other's names.

"AMY!" "SHADOW!"

She leaned into my face and heatedly kissed. Swirling our tongues around and sharing saliva. Ridding out our massive orgasm till we were spent. My legs gave way and we slid down to the tub. Trying to catch our breaths and hugged her body to mine. The hug became tighter from her arms and I complied by doing the same to hers. Sighing and smiled from the shower sex we just had. She pulls back to look into my eyes. Smiling at me and I do the same back. Looking into each other's eyes in the afterglow. We shared another kiss and moaned into it. My hands on her body pulling closer to me and hers rested on my face. After getting the strength back into our legs we finished our shower. Turned off the water and got out. Grabbing both white towels on the metal rail. I gave her one and she thanked me with a smile. I nodded my head and dried my body and quills. Wrapping the wet towel around my waist and turned to face Rose. She finished drying her quills and body with the towel as well. Before her towel went around her form I pulled her body into a hug from behind. I started to purr as I lay my head on top of hers. She places the wet towel on the closed toilet lid and purred back from my attention. I lifter her body in my arms and placed her on the sink counter. Her legs went around my waist. My arms placed at her sides on the counter with my body leaning towards hers.

My eyes look back at hers, they show off pure happiness, love, and passion. Her right hand landed on my cheek and rested there. I lean into her touch and close my eyes for a few seconds. Placing my hand on top of her and squeezed it with mine. Feeling her touch puts me at ease and I smiled back at her. She smiles back at me. My heart was beating really fast and my feelings came out.

"I love you Rose." I said to her with full of emotions but calmly spoke.

Her eyes widen and blushed bright red. Then her eye lids lowered and looked at me with the most purest smile I have ever seen.

"I love you too Shadow." She said back to me with her beautiful voice.

I never felt this rush of emotions since Maria told me she cared for me back on the ark. But this feeling was different than a sibling love I had with her. This love is a lot stronger and my heart starts to beat fester. I kissed Rose again with all of my emotions poured into it and she replied back fully. Our foreheads touched and our eyes meet again. I nuzzled her face with mine in pure happiness. Linked our fingers together. Giving them a squeeze and she returns the same action back. Smiling with love and passion for each other. We purred away with our love. I knew I'm going to share the rest of my life with her and I'm ready to be in a relationship with Rose.

* * *

_Now that both Shadow and Amy have shared there true feelings and confessed. How will the rest of the Sonic Gang feel about this?_

_Comment below if your wish to give me feedback or express your thoughts of the story so far_


End file.
